Adventuring The Untamed Frontier
by AngeGirlmon
Summary: When Seasons 1-4 collide in the Frontier world, they must team up to stop the 7 Demon lords. Facing problems from trying to get along to facing off against many enemies that they have faced before. They must work together to Adventure this Untamed Frontier :D
1. Meeting of the Demon Lords

NOTE: I WILL NOT AND CANNOT REPLY TO ANY REVIEWS OR PM'S YET I WILL TRY MY BEST TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS WITH THE STORY AND I DO APPRECIATE THEM! Now let's begin!

It was dark. The only light was faint. All you could see was a table with 6 shadowed figures. Then they began to speak. " Welcome back Daemon. I trust your trip here was wonderful." said a female voice. "Why of course, what did you expect from me Lilithmon?" Daemon asked. "I'm sure she didn't mean anything Daemon" someone said. "Thank you Belphemon" said Lilithmon. " Enough talk already! Why have you called us here Lucemon? A new voice said. "Calm down Barbamon. I was just about to explain." The childish voice of Lucemon said " We are here because of those Chosen Children. The Digidestinded, the Tamers, and the Legendary Warriors" Lucemon finshed. " I HATE those Digidestined! Banishing me to the Dark Ocean! Me! ME!" Daemon yelled. " Those Tamers, they turned Beelzemon against us." said Barbamon making everyone look at the only empty chair. " Do not forget that they defeated the D-Reaper." Belphemon said. " And after all that work we did to summon it!" said an angry Lilithmon. "And those Warriors stopped Lucemon from getting to the human world." said a new voice. " Thank you Leviamon, but let's get back to the plan."


	2. We're off to Odaiba!

DISCLAIMER: DOES NOT OWN DIGIMON... YET

Also even though I cannot reply, I still would love some reviews, So plz tell me what you think!

Human world: Shibuya Station:

"So is everyone ready?" Takuya asked. "Yep, we are all packed to spend the week in Odaiba." said JP happily. " Why are we even going?" asked a very annoyed Kouji. "Oh relax Kouji it'll be fun." said Kouichi. "Yea there will be so much to do!" said Zoe thinking of shopping. Like they could read her mind everyone sweat dropped. "And I got invited to hang out with some kids from the soccer team there. We are gonna have so much fun!" Takuya said " Well we better hurry or we'll miss the train!" Tommy said. "OH NO" They all ran off to board the Train.

Shinjuku Station:

"I can't wait!" Takato said "We are going to have a lot of fun in Odaiba." Jeri said with a smile. "I'm only coming cause it was either this or spend the break on a modeling tour." said Rika. "Aww Cheer up wildcat." Ryo said. "Grrrrr..." Rika said annoyed at his nickname for her. "Let's not fight guys." Henry said "Hey Kenta do you think anyone there plays Digimon?" Kazu asked. "I hope so!" Kenta replied. "So are we gonna stand here all day? I've got a soccer game to play there."Takato said. "Hey Henwy our twain is gonna leave." Suzie said pointing at the train." "WAIT UP!" They all hurry to get on.

Hope you liked this chapter. Also Thank you everyone who followed or favorited this story! Plz Leave a review!


	3. Introductions and D-Tectors

DISCLAIMER: STILL DOESN'T OWN DIGIMON :C

Anyway, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Also if I don't say the reviewers name I'm not replying am I? So... I will try to make this chapter longer, and Aia and Mako are there I just forgot to have them speak (oops). So hope you enjoy this chapter!

Odaiba Park:

"This break is gonna be awesome! I can't wait till everyone gets here, huh Ken?" Davis asked "Yea lots of soccer and fun." Ken said smiling. "Well us GIRLS are going to have more fun!" Yolie said matter of factly. "Nuh Uh! Us boys will have more fun." Davis replied. "Girls!" Yolie told him "Boys!" replied Davis. "Guys calm down I'm sure we'll all have a lot of fun." Kari said trying to stop the upcoming argument. "Kari's right it doesn't matter who'll have more fun as long as we all are happy." TK said trying to help Kari. "Kiss butt..." Davis muttered. "What was that?" TK asked Davis. "Umm Nothing!" Davis said quickly. "Hey guys are the older kids coming?" Cody asked. "Yea they said they would be here." Said Kari. "Hey everyone, Tai is picking up everyone else from the train station." Matt said as all the older kids but Tai walked over

(10 minutes later)

"Hey guys sorry we're late." Tai said as everyone showed up. "Hi I'm Davis, this is Kari, Tj-." Davis started before TK interuped him. "It's TK, Davis" "Whatever Tp." Davis said continuing to introduce everyone." Yolie, Cody, Ken, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy." Finished Davis pointing at everyone as he said their names. "Hello, I'm Takato, this is Henry, Rika, Jeri, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Aia and Mako." Takato said introducing his group. "Hey I'm Takuya, this is Kouji, his twin Kouichi, Zoe, JP, and Tommy." They all said hi when Takuya introduced them. "So who's up for a quick soccer game?" Tai asked. "Me!" Davis, Ken, and Takuya said at the same time. "Ok let's chose teams-." Tai said before a voice cut him off. "Digidestined." All of the warriors pulled their phones out of their pockets to see Lady Ophanimon's symbol. "Lady Ophanimon!" all the Warriors said. "Digidestined, the Digital world is in need of your help again. Here are your D-Tectors. Good luck." Suddenly the phones glowed and changed into the D-Tectors. "You know about the Digital World!" Davis and Takato yelled. Before anyone could answer the D-Tectors let off a flash of light and everyone was gone.

Hope this chapter was better! So leave a review!


	4. We arrive in the Digital World!

DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED DIGIMON I'D BE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD RIGHT NOW, SO...

Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited this story! I am really trying to make my chapters longer, so I hope you enjoy this!

"OW!"

"GET OFF"

"WHO'S ELBOW IS IN MY GUT?"

"MINE!"

Slowly they untangled themselves from the huge pile.

"Ouch someone headbutted me!" Davis said while rubbing the huge bump on his head. " I think that was me." Takuya said rubbing a bump on his own head.

"Where are we?" Jeri asked looking at the grassy field they where in. "The digital world!" Sora said when some koromon ran pass them, well hopped.

"Yes! We're back!"JP said doing a victory dance. "Oh knock it off." Rika said bopping him on the head.

"Wait! How do you know about the digital world?" Davis, Takato, Tai, and Takuya asked each other.

"We saved it!" They all said in union. Everyone else sweatdropped while they started arguing.

"Well this isn't the digital world we went to, there was no grass." Henry said looking around. "It's our digital world." Zoe said. "How can you be sure?" Cody asked. "Look up, our world has three moons. See" Tommy said point up.

Everyone looked up and saw a red moon, a blue moon, and a yellow moon. "Wow!"

"So pretty!" Everyone started talking at once. "Grrr. SHUT UP!" Rika yelled scaring everyone.

"Hey do you hear that?" asked Mimi. They all listened.

"Tai? Anyone?" "Takatomon! Where are you?" "Ollie ollie oxen free!""Oh shut up you!" *SNAP* "OUCHIE!"

Then all their digimon came running up to them

"Tai! We found you guys!" Agumon said while everyone hugged their partners. "Are you Tamers too?" Kazu asked.

"No we're Digidestined." TK said. "Us too! Though we prefer Legendary Warriors." Takuya said and was then smacked by Kouji. " There they go again." Kouichi said as the two started to fight.

"Let's make camp and we can share our adventures." Tai said

ONE HOUR LATER

They had just finished hearing about the 01 adventures. "Wow! Thats so cool!" Everyone was saying

"Okay everyone all the meat apples are on sticks." Zoe said as she and some others came over holding them. Davis and Veemon grabbed some an dug in. "No Don't!" Kouichi tried to say but it was too late.

"EW! GROSS!" They both yelled. All the warriors were rolling around laughing. "You're supposed to cook them first!" Tommy said laughing. Everyone else joined in.

They spent the rest of the night telling each others adventures. Little did they know a shadow was watching them. "Hmm. I must tell my master they have arrived." Then the shadow was gone.

Wow my longest chapter yet! Hope you like it. So leave a review!


	5. Battling Begins

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OKAY?

Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating it'll be random. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

The next morning they finished their adventures. "Wow!" "I can't believe you 'Bio-Merge' into digimon!" "I think you being digimon is so cool!" Everyone was talking about the adventures. Everyone thought their adventures were the best though.

At the moment Davis and Takuya where arguing about this. "My team's better!" Davis said. "No mine" said Takuya. "We got to travel the world and we have partners!" Davis told him. "Well we gt to become our parnters! And at least we fought instead of hiding like you guys!" Takuya shot back.

Everyone else was getting annoyed, so Zoe bopped the two leaders on their heads. Then she started scolding them. Some people laughed (Like kouji). Takuya turned to him and said "It's not funny." "I know it's hilarous!" Kouji said still laughing.

"Where are we even headed?" Tai asked. "To Seraphimon's palace. We need to talk to him." Bokomon. For now Takuya was leader. Though Kouji told everyone about how he tried to move the moon.

"Hey do you hear growling?" Terriermon said. "Renamon?" "On it Rika" A few minutes later they heard a loud DIAMOND STORM! They rushed over to see Renamon fighting a dog. "Cebermon!" (I know I misspelled it sorry!) Takuya said.

"There you are welp! Hand over the flame spirits!" Cebermon growled at them. " Gee you'd think he'd give up after Takky beat him that one time." JP said annoyed. "Come and take them!" Takuya said. EXCUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Agunimon! "Wow! He looks so cool!" Everyone said. "Should we help?" Takato asked. "Nah Takuya can handle this." Kouichi said.

PYRO PUNCH! "Why you little welp!" PORTALS OF DARKNESS! Agunimon made sure not to fall in. "Haha that won't work!" He told Cerbermon. PYRO TORNADO! "NO!" Takuya scanned his data. Cerbermon's egg flew away.

Agunimon walked over and became Takuya. "Wow that was more tiring than I remember." Takuya said. The gang set up camp and slept.

IN A DARK ROOM

"Master the children have arrived." A Digimon said. It was a ShadowWereGarurumon! " I know you imbassile! I have sent Cerbermon yet they defeated him." the 'Master' said. "Well played children. Well played..."

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Pie to people who review! PEACE OUT RAINBOW TROUT


	6. Notice

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BEYBLADE.

OK sorry about not updating for a while. I've been busy.

Kyoya: Busy reading stories and playing games...

Shut up! Anyway my Dog died and I was soooo sad. (RIP BABY) And now I'm gonna start school on the 4th. I will NOT be quitting this story. I will try to update when I can, so don't freak out.

Kyoya: I bet you won't update, because if you have free time you'll be reading other stories.

Didn't I tell you to shut up?! Go back to Beyblade! *Snaps Fingers*

*Kyoya Disappears *

So see you next time! PEACE OUT RAINBOW TROUT


	7. The enemy revealed!

Wow I've been gone for over a month! Sorry to keep everyone waiting. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and beking sorry for my dog. She was a good girl. Let's get on with the show now.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SADLY

"We have arrived!" Bokomon announced to the large group. "It's SOOOO pretty!" Mimi shrieked in joy. "I think she broke my ear drums." Terriermon said wincing.

"Henwy can we go in the wainbow castle?" Suzie asked. "I don't know. Are we going in Takuya?" asked Henry

"Yep! This is Seraphimon's palace." Takuya said smiling. " Well what are we waiting for then? ONWARD!" Yolie said running inside.

Everyone quickly followed. When they got inside everyone stared shocked.

The whole kingdom was destroyed! It looked as if a big battle went on.

"Oh my god. It's gone. It's all gone." Zoe said with tears filling her eyes. "It'll be okay Zo we'll find who did this." JP said comforting her.

"Umm I think who did this found us." Davis said makking everyone turn to see what he was talking about.

There was 7 shadows flying in from the forest. When they landed everyone saw who they were.

"Lucemon!" The warriors screamed. "Myotismon!" Tai's group of Digidestened said. "Daemon!" Said Davis's Digidestened group said.

"Glad to see you remember us." Lucemon said. "Meet the other Demon lords. I am the lord of Pride." " I am the Lord of Wrath." Daemon said with an evil smile

"I am the new Lord of Gluttony." Myotismon said chuckling and the look of shock on Impmon's face.

" You may call me Lilithmon the Lord of Lust." The girl said. "Leviamon Lord of Envy." The big red crocodile looking digimon said.

"Barbamon Lord of Greed." Said the old man digimon. "And this is Belphemon Lord of Sloth." Barbamon pointed to the sleeping digimon.

"More like Lord of Sleep!" Kazu said laughing. Kenta and MarineAngemon laughed.

"What have you done with Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon?!" Kouji asked in anger.

"Oh the great angels. Here you can have them." Lilithmon laughed and threw 3 digimon at them.

"Renamon! Catch them!" Rika told her digimon. "Yes Rika!" Renamon jumped up and caught the Digimon.

"Patamon, Salamon, Lopmon!" Tommy said. " My Babies! Don't worry Papamom is here!" Bokomon said holding the little rookies close.

"Let us go Lucemon. We got what we came for." Barbamon said. "Of course. Till we meet again Chosen Children." And with that the Demon Lords flew off.

"Cowards!" Tai, Davis, and Takuya yelled. "Come on let's make camp. Then we can find out what happened. Kari said.


	8. Leomon's Return

HEY EVERYONE! IT'S RAINING REALLY BAD RIGHT NOW ( WELL WHEN I'M WRITING THIS IT IS) SO I WAS LIKE ' WHY NOT WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER.' THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS! GLAD TO SEE YOU LIKED IT. NOW LET GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

DISCLAIMER: I AngeGirlmon do NOT own Digimon. I only own the idea for this story... and my Digimon card.

"I can't believe it! I'll kill them!" Takuya shouted super angry. "Calm down. We'll find them." Sora told him

"JerI, I think we still have enough power to give you a gift." Salamon said turning to Jeri. "M-me?" Jeri asked shocked.

"Yup! Come on guys!" (Frontier) Patamon said as he, Salamon, and Lopmon formed a triangle. The three of them started to glow gold. Then an egg popped from out of nowhere in the middle of the triangle.

The egg flew onto Jeri's lap. Then suddenly it hatched. A baby Digimon came out and started to grow. In a few moments Leomon was standing in front of her.

"L-Leomon!" Jeri exclaimed crying from joy. She jumped up and hugged him. "Awww!" Said all the girls except for Rika.

"Ahm." Everyone turned to look at Kouji. "Sorry to ruin this 'perfect' moment but should we focus on the task at hand." He said. "Way to kill the mood." JP said.

"What is the task at hand?" Kazu asked confused. Everyone else face plamed. "Really? Are you serious?" Yolie asked him.

"Our task is to find the Demon Lords and defeat them before they hurt anyone else." Tai said. "How are we going to find them?" asked (Adventure) Patamon asked.

"I don't know, bit I have a feeling we're about to find out." TK said.

OK SO I'M GOING TO CALL FRONTIER PATAMON F-PATAMON AND ADVENTURE PATAMON A-PATAMON SO I DON'T GET CONFUSED. PLEASE REVIEW! I MIGHT UPDATE FASTER IF I GET MORE REVIEWS! COOKIES FOR ALL REVIEWERS (::) (::) (::) ENJOY! PEACE OUT RAINBOW TROUT!


	9. To the Flame Terminal

DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN

OKAY I KNOW THIS IS LATE. IM VERY SORRY. I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO, CONTINUE MY PLAN OR MAKE A NEW PLAN.

LINE-BREAK-

"Where do we go from here?" Sora asked looking at Takuya. "Hmm. I say we head to Flame Terminal." Takuya said after a moment of thinking.

"Flame Terminal? Where's that?" Gatomon asked. Zoe smiled and said "That's the place where we first arrived in the Digital World."

"Takuya and Kouji also got theit spirits there" Tommy said. "Weall we better start walking." Tai said. "I don't wanna walk!" Mimi whined.

"Walk if you want, we're taking a trailmon." Takuya said turning. All of the legendary warriors started walking away.

"Follow them!" Yolie shouted. Everyone else ran to catch up.

Oh I'm just a line taking a break XD

After a few minutes they arrived at a trailmon station. Worm was there taking a nap.

"Worm!" Tommy yelled. "W-what?" Worm said as he woke up. "Oh hey! You're back" Worm said looking at the warriors.

"Worm we need a ride to Flame Terminal." Kouichi said. "Sorry no can do. I'm on my break" Worm said trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't! You're gonna give us a ride whether you like it or not!" Zoe screamed walking up to Worm.

"Yea! Go Zoe!" JP cheered. "Alright alright." Worm said opening up his doors. Everyone piled in.

"Next stop, Flame Terminal" Worm said.

THERE YOU GO. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES. TILL NEXT TIME, PEACE OUT


	10. Trailmon's Trip

**Disclaimer: I, AngeGirlmon, do not own Digimon**

**Adventuring The Untamed Frontier Chapter 10**

Worm made his way to the Flame Terminal as the Digidestined got comfy inside of him. "This is soooooooo much better than walking everywhere." Mimi said with a happy sigh. "And it's not hot so my flower won't wilt." Palmon said from where she sat in front of Mimi. "This is amazing! A digimon that can transport other digimon." Izzy said as he typed in his computer as Tentomon looked over Izzy's shoulder to see the screen.

"At least the land doesn't look dead like it did in our Digital World." Rika said with a bored expression. "Hey wait a sec. How can there even be more than 1 Digital World anyway?" Davis asked suddenly gathering everyone's attention. "That's a good question. What do you think Izzy?" Sora asked turning to the genius.

"I'm not exactly sure. But I believe that like how people often question the possibility of multiple dimensions of our world, there may in fact be multiple dimensions of the Digital World as well." Izzy told everyone causing more questions to arise. "I have no idea what you just said." Takuya said with a sheepish look. "You may need to dumb it down a lot for the goggle-heads here." Matt said elbowing Tai with a smirk.

Tai turned to him annoyed and said, "If you understood what he said then why don't you explain?" Matt glared and him. "Why should I?" He growled. "Please don't fight!" Agumon said putting his arms in between them. "He said that there may be different versions of the Digital World, just like how people think that there may be other versions of our own." Ken said from his spot next to Davis.

"Ohhhh. That makes more sense. Why didn't you just say that in the first place Izzy?" Tai said completely forgetting the agreement between him and Matt. Everyone else just sweated dropped at him. "Henwy lookie!" Susie said as she pointed at the window she, Ai, and Mako were looking out of. "Ahhh! Takatomon it's a ghost!" Guilmon said screaming as he saw a Poyomon float pass the window. He shoved his face into Takato's chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"Guilmon!" Takato said with an exasperated sigh. Biyomon flew up to the window. "That's a Poyomon. They are in-training Digimon." She said as she watched more of them float pass the window. They all felt Worm slowly come to a stop. "Alright we're here. So get outta me already." He said as he opened the doors. The Digidestined walked out of the train digimon.

"Bye Worm! Thanks for the ride!" Tommy said waving. Worm went to sleep muttering about demanding kids. "Wow." Kari said breathless as everyone looked around the village.

**And done! Here is the long waited chapter 10! Hope you all like it. Leave me a review! Till we meet again! PEACE OUT RAINBOW TROUT!**


End file.
